


A Story With a Million Endings

by Wayward_Unicorn



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural, Superwholock - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Unicorn/pseuds/Wayward_Unicorn
Summary: Dean had the mark removed from him, but there was no Darkness. She never got out – perhaps she was sleeping? Who knows. It's already been months from the event. That's when a strange man in a blue box appears in their bunker with his two friends. That's when Crowley let's them know about a new threat: a gang of young demons has escaped the depths of Hell. It's mysterious leader has been stealing human souls for their own purposes...The demons hide in London, where there is a certain detective without a case, who gets involved by accident. The Winchesters, the Doctor and Sherlock Holmes then find themselves in the middle of a war - a civil war of Hell. They do get some help from the upstairs, though - in a better way than the Winchesters could have ever imagined. But as the Soul War rages on, they find that they might have the strongest soul of all time right in front of them...But how will the ragged gang get along? The fate of the world lies on their shoulders. What kind of sacrifices will they have to make to save the world? *ON HIATUS*Supernatural: season 10-11 ishSherlock: season 3ish, before John and Mary got marriedDoctor Who: season 4ish, before The Stolen Earth





	1. How they met

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning to write this fic for a long time now. It's going to be quite long and I don't know how much time it's going to take to write it... But I do appreciate reviews a lot! Let me know what you think and enjoy the story =)  
> I do not own any of the shows. The rights for Supernatural belong to CW, Doctor Who and Sherlock to BBC.

_"We are all stars wrapped in skin -_

_The light you are seeking has always been within."_

 

* * *

 

 

The Doctor fussed around the console, hitting different buttons with a hammer, switching on different levers and pressing all kinds of buttons. He frowned as the TARDIS spit out some thick, black smoke under the floor, but he continued his working. It was a very bumpy ride, and the time machine made the strangest of noises as the Doctor tried his best to keep his ship together.

”What’s happening?” Donna shouted as she was trying to maintain her balance.

”No idea! The TARDIS is controlling itself”, he answered, coughing. The smoke was burning in his throat.

”Hold on!” Jack shouted, clinging onto the console. And finally, the TARDIS landed somewhere. The Doctor was out of breath, and he glanced around, little bit alarmed. He had not planned this, but the TARDIS had a mind of it's own. Jack and Donna looked at each other, catching their breaths.

”Where have you brought us, huh?” he talked softly to his machine, stroking gently it’s levers. ”It must be important.” Donna rolled her eyes and then took a couple of steps towards the door. Jack grabbed her arm.

”Wait.”

The Doctor looked at the screen attached to the console, and tried to see what was out there. The screen, however, was completely blank. There was absolutely nothing. There had to be something that was blocking the signal. He frowned and narrowed his eyes, but then straightened his back, and walked slowly towards the door.

”What’s out there?” Donna asked, when The Doctor seemed to hesitate.

”Not a clue.” He took a deep breath, and opened both of the TARDIS doors slowly. The sight outside the TARDIS was… well, unexpected. The Doctor, Jack and Donna found themselves in a relatively large room, that had numerous doors leading to other parts of the building. And right in front of them, there were three men, looking at them with their eyes wide open. Well, two men and a… well, the Doctor wasn’t quite sure what the third one was, but he was beautiful, with his big, ragged wings and...

”What the hell?” the man with a leather jacket and a short, light-brown hair asked, raising his shotgun. The other man, a very tall one with a rather long, dark hair, followed the shorter one’s example and raised a revolver. Jack slowly raised his hands up.

”’Oi! We’re not looking for any trouble!” Donna protested, but followed Jack’s example and raised her hands in the air. The Doctor decided to ignore the guns for now, because he just couldn’t get his eyes off of the third man.

”Look at you!” he sighed, taking a few steps towards him. The man was wearing a trench coat and a suit with a dark blue tie; he had a short black hair and very blue eyes. The Doctor could see the pure energy and light inside him, but it was nothing like he’d seen before. It was like the light was _alive_...

”But what happened to those wings of yours?” he then asked, raising his gaze to the big wings that were growing out of the man’s back. They were long and must’ve been shiny white before – well, whatever happened to them. Now they were ragged and scruffy, the feathers were almost all gone, and the remaining ones were bloody and dirty. There was almost no skin left around the bones of the wings at all.

”What on Earth are you talking about, huh?” Donna asked. ”He’s just some bloke with a trench coat.” The redhead glanced at Jack. ”Do you see anything special in him?” she whispered. Jack analyzed the coated man with his grey eyes.

”Well, I don’t see any wings but I can’t say he doesn’t look _special_...”

”Stop it”, the Doctor mumbled. He was now looking the trench coat guy straight in the eye. It was quite amazing how much could be said without words, actually. He could see how old this creature was, how it's light was filling the space inside that human body. And so _powerful_ , the Doctor could sense it.

”Okay, enough, stop it right there mister”, the man with the shut gun said tightly. The Doctor turned around and faced the man, raising his brows.

”You can see his wings? Are you an angel too?”

”An angel? Me? Don’t be daft”, the Doctor answered. ”I’m just a traveler. But I have never seen a creature that remarkable, I’ve got to admit. All that light and energy”, he glanced at the winged man. He was staring at the Doctor intensively with those bright blue eyes of his – probably trying to figure out who he was.

” _An angel_?” Donna repeated slowly.

”But”, the Doctor continued, ignoring everyone's confused faces. ”You are possessing that body aren't you?” he said, pointing his words to the man with the trench coat.

”I can see it. The thinking part, the living part, is that light inside you. That's what you are, truly. But I can't see anyone else in there – where is the owner of that body?” There was a moment of silence, but the winged man finally spoke. His voice was low and rough.

”Jimmy Novak is dead.”

The Doctor nodded slowly. ”So you took his body?”

”No, he gave it to me when he was still alive. We can't possess anyone unless they give us their permission.” The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

”Really?” he said, suddenly interested.. ”That’s fascinating!”

That was when the tallest person in the room suddenly rushed towards him - and threw some water on the Doctor's face. The Time Lord had his eyes closed for a couple of seconds, then he slowly spat out a mouthful of water. The tall man didn't say anything, but instead he spilled some water on Donna and Jack as well.

"' _OI_!" Donna protested and wiped her face with her sleeve.

”Okay, not demons”, the tall one said. "You guys seem pretty human to me", he continues pointing his words to Donna and Jack.

”But, what are you, exactly? You can’t be a demon, this place is warded against them, and if you aren’t an angel, then… what the hell are you?” his voice sounded now more interested, but the shorter one was standing further away, a stone-cold look on his face.

”Oh right, yes”, the Doctor said. ”I’m the Doctor, these are my friends. Nice to meet you.” He raised his hand.

"Doctor who?" Sam asked, but the suited man shook his head.

"Just the Doctor."

The taller man slowly raised his hand, and grabbed the Doctor's.

”Sam Winchester”, he said. ”That's my brother Dean, and the trench coat guy is Castiel.”

”I’m Donna Noble”, Donna said, raising her chin.

”Captain Jack Harkness”, Jack introduced himself, smiling at Castiel, who moved nervously.

”He didn’t ask _who_ you are but _what_ you are”, Dean suddenly said, sounding rather angry. The Doctor smiled a little.

”Well, we're not a threat to you, so you can leave the guns out. I hate weapons.” He looked around the room, tucking his hands in his pockets and walked around a bit.

”I'm not an angel, no. I'm a Time Lord.”

”A what?” grimaced Dean.

”I have no idea what he is”, a rough voice said suddenly. Everyone's eyes turned to Castiel. The trench coated man took a few steps towards the Doctor. The angel frowned. ”Your soul… I have never seen anything like that. It's very powerful… almost like an angel's grace, but not quite.”

”What are you saying, Cas?” Dean asked. Castiel blinked.

”I'm saying that he is nothing like I've seen before. He can see my true form, he can see my grace…”

”Oh yes”, the Doctor said softly, staring into Castiel’s eyes. ”And I can see the age. You are so very old, much older than me… and that's something”, he said.

”Your soul is old too... It's so bright, and it's almost like it had different _layers_ …” Castiel’s voice faded. Jack and Donna exchanged glances.

”Okay, now that you have shown off your higher-life-form-authorities and confessed your love to each other”, Donna started nagging, ”How about tell us mundanes what the hell is going on.”

Sam nodded. ”Why don't we start with what you're doing here and how you got in.”

”And what the heck is that?” Dean added, pointing his finger at the TARDIS. The Doctor grinned.

”Oh yes, that's my TARDIS. It stands for _Time And Relative Dimension In Space_. That's how we got here.”

Sam raised his eyebrows. ”So it’s like a… time machine.”

”And you said you were the lord of time”, Castiel added. The Doctor opened his mouth.

”Well, yes, I’m _a_ lord of time. And yes, that’s my time machine, but it does more than time travel, too.”

Dean looked very interested now, and he even had a tiny smile on his face.

”What, does it like, shoot lasers and stuff?” he asked.

The Doctor frowned. ”No, didn't I tell you I hate guns?”

”Why don't we all go and talk somewhere else? It’s not very comfortable to stand here in the lobby”, Jack suddenly suggested. Dean and Sam glanced at each other.

”Fine”, Dean said.

 

* * *

 

 

”So let me get this straight”, The Doctor started as he seated by the table. ”Castiel comes from another dimension, that you call Heaven?”

Dean shrugged.”Well, whatever you want to call it”, he stated. ”But yeah, there is a Heaven and there is a Hell. And a Purgatory. Demons and angels and monsters are very real. And we are usually the guys who hunt down the bastards like demons. And vampires. And werewolves and that sort of stuff.”

The Doctor frowned. ”So… you people travel between three different dimensions. Well, four, if the Earth counts.”

”We don’t actually _travel_ ”, Sam stated. ”We kinda just visit when we have to.”

”And it’s hard and dangerous, too”, Dean added. ”It’s not like we go for a vacation to Hell every day.” He opened a bottle of beer and didn’t let his eyes off of the Doctor. He analyzed the man with his eyes – a brown pinstripe-suit, a long overcoat that looked a bit like Castiel’s, a pretty boy’s face and a brown hair that could belong to some boy band member. And Dean couldn't help but judge his shoes - _red converse_.

”Well I always knew there were other dimensions linked to Earth” the Doctor said ”but I never thought they were in active use. I’ve had this planet under my watch for hundreds of years. How could I not know about this?”

Dean raised his eyebrows as he saw a look of disappointment in his face.

”You don’t know everything, Spaceman”, Donna stated. Jack smiled and Dean could see a little bit of admiration in the captain’s eyes.

”Is he like, an alien?” Sam suddenly asked, pointing at the Doctor with his finger. Dean saw how the man in a brown pin-stripe suit changed his position and frowned, about to say something.

”Yes, he is a bloody Martian”, Donna confirmed.

"I'm not from Mars, Donna", the Doctor murmured.

Dean stared at the two of them for a short while. Then he looked at Sam.

”Come on”, Dean said. ”How many years have we been doing this, Sammy? They're _never_ aliens.”

Sam shrugged. ”I don't know anymore, Dean.” The Doctor looked at them both with a grumpy expression.

”I just don’t understand how I could have missed such thing as dimension-jumping happening right in front of me here on Earth.”

”Well, to be fair, it wasn’t in front of you. You guys are British, busy with your tea and _biscuits_ and shit”, Dean smiled and let out a small chuckle before taking a sip of beer from his bottle.

”'Oi”, Donna snapped. ”You're the crazy ones here. Rambling about your demons and angels and Hells and Heavens”, she ranted.

”Sorry, sweetheart, but I'm not the one who’s talking about aliens”, Dean answered.

”Don’t you ’sweetheart’ me, you bloody American boy, mister _Nothing-Is-Alien-And-Everything-Is-Mystical_ ”, Donna fired. Dean blinked, as he had not expected such a comeback from her. He then looked at Sam, who was about to choke on his beer.

”Stop it”, the Doctor sighed. ”We're going to need to figure out why the TARDIS brought us here. It's repairing itself now, and won't let us in for a while.”

Sam raised his eyebrows. ”What, your spaceship won't open it’s doors to you? You must have a key or something.”

”Of course I have a key”, the Doctor answered. ”But the TARDIS has temporarily changed the locks. It wants to heal first.”

Jack looked worried. ”How long is that going to take?”

”Well, usually it takes only a couple of hours, but now it’s quite badly banged up. It might even take days.”

Dean crossed his arms. He didn't like the idea of three strangers in their bunker. ”What, you're going to stay here?”

”Well you can't just dump us in the street can you?" said the Doctor. "You must be in need of help, the TARDIS wouldn’t have landed here if we didn’t have a purpose here...”

Dean saw how the Doctor suddenly stopped talking. His eyes were locked onto the symbol that was painted on one of the doors – the Men of Letters-symbol.

” _No_ ”, The Doctor breathed. ”But that's impossible.”

Dean frowned as he and Sam looked quickly at each other.

”What is?” Donna asked, confused. The brown-suited man was suddenly looking around with a very concentrated expression.

”No, it can't be...” he muttered. Then he suddenly stopped. Dean could sense that everyone in the room was equally confused.

”You’re the Men of Letters!” he suddenly blurted out. Dean felt as the blood ran out of his face.

”What, you _know_ about the Men of Letters?” Dean questioned. He was standing next to the Doctor, hungry for answers. Who the _fuck_ was this guy, and how could he know so much?

”Of course I know about it, I was one of it's founders", the Doctor answered, rubbing his chin.

” _What_?” Castiel stood up and walked closer. Sam was standing up as well, and Dean could see his own confusion reflecting from his brother’s face.

”So you know about all this – the demons, the monsters – all the stuff we hunt”, Dean confirmed.

The Doctor slowly nodded. ”Yes, but we had some… disagreements about the origins of these monsters. I thought most of them were just pretty alien, but yes, I knew that there were real proper monsters – like vampires and werewolves and witches and ghouls. But I don't think we'll ever know where they came from.” Dean couldn't help noticing the way Castiel was looking at the Doctor – his eyes were so full of confusion, interest, and… awe? Meanwhile the Doctor continued his ranting.

”And I'm sure some of them are completely here from Earth, but I have met many of the so called _monsters_ and they have been from some other planet, and I've sent them back.” Sam opened his mouth next.

”How could you not have known about Heaven and Hell, if you were a founder of the Men of Letters?”

The Doctor blinked. ”Back in the days the organization was just for research. And taking notes about 'monsters' and their actions. It was just a group of people who were interested in unnatural things that were happening around the Earth. I stayed with them for a few months, but then I had to return to Gallifrey...” his voice faded away, and Dean could see a flash in his eyes – just a quick little glimpse, for a tiny little moment, where he could see pain and sorrow and loss. It was gone in a split second, but Dean recognized that look.

The Doctor then straightened his back. ”However, I never came back here. I didn’t hear a word from the Men of Letters ever since, and I just expected that they died out. It was never a big organization”, he explained. The man was scanning the room with his eyes.

”But to think that it’s still running…” He stopped talking as Dean’s cellphone started ringing. Everyone's faces turned to him. The older of the Winchesters dug the phone from his pocket. _Crowley_.

”Okay, Crowley, what do you want?” he said rather harshly.

”Dean, I need your help. It's important”, was the answer. Dean frowned and straightened his back. This couldn't be anything good. He put the phone on speaker.

”What’s going on?” he asked. Crowley started talking.

”There was a small… incident downstairs”, he explained. ”A small group of demons, young ones, have left Hell. They killed their way through and are now on the run. However...” Crowley kept a small break. ”There’s been an increased amount of human souls gone missing. A reaper told me. And I’m worried that those rebel demons might be behind it.”

Dean scratched his neck in frustration. ”Okay, but I have no idea how we're supposed to find them, if even you can't.”

”Yeah, well. I wouldn’t be calling if I didn't believe you could help”, Crowley answered.

”We’re on it, Crowley, just tell us everything that might help us”, Sam said. Dean didn’t like him promising things to the King of Hell like that, but he knew that they were making the right choice here. He saw the utterly confused looks on the faces of their three guests. Castiel whispered something to them, probably trying to explain what was going on.

”Well, I'm in London right now”, Crowley said. ”Trying to follow the path of the missing souls. My best guess is that they’re here. Just have no idea where and why. They are moving all the time.”

”London”, the Doctor joined the conversation. ”There are wayward demons in London?”

There was a short silence in the other end. ”Who’s that? I thought you didn't know anyone else with a British accent.” Dean and Sam looked at the three time travelers.

”Yeah, well, we do now”, the older brother answered.

”Oh, bollocks, the TARDIS is on lock down, there's no way we can get to London”, the Doctor ranted.

”We could just book a flight”, Donna suggested.

”But that takes too long”, said Jack, glancing at the Winchesters.

”Well, anyway”, Crowley continued. ”I've got to go, try to get yourselves here as soon as you can, okay? I'll be waiting.”

After that, they could all hear as the call ended with a click. Dean seated slowly.

”Well, then. Guess we’ve got ourselves a case”, he stated.

 

* * *

 

 

”You can stay here for now”, Sam said, showing Donna her temporary room.

”’Kay, thanks”, she answered. She could hear the door closing behind her. The redhead sat on the bed, leaned her back to the wall and sighed. They would stay here for as long as the TARDIS demanded them to, and then – well, then they would go to London, apparently. The Doctor was probably burying himself under a pile of books or something. Donna had heard him muttering something about a library. _Bloody bookworms_ , she thought to herself. She could feel a headache coming up. So much in today didn’t make sense.

First they were floating in the Time Vortex, like any other day; nothing out of the ordinary. But then the TARDIS goes bonkers, and it throws them to a bloody American bunker that's filled with pentagrams and daggers and holy water and some rambo brothers and a _bloody angel_. And then they start rambling about Heaven and Hell and angels and demons and vampires and werewolves and…

Donna stood up. She needed an aspirin or something. She left the room and walked along the corridor, until she reached the main hall. The place was rather big, actually.

”Everything alright?” a rough, low voice asked. Donna turned around and saw the trench coat guy, looking at her with a curious look.

”Oh yeah, I was just after an aspirin or something. I’ve got a terrible headache”, she complained.

Castiel stepped forward. ”I think I can help you with that”, he said. Then he lifted his hand and placed his finger on Donna’s forehead. She felt a tiny humming noise – and suddenly the pain was gone!

” _What was that_?” she blurted as Castiel lowered his hand.

”I’m an angel of the Lord”, he just simply stated. Donna was silent for a moment, staring at him with her jaw open.

”Right. Thanks for that, angel-boy”, she then said. Castiel simply nodded and smiled a bit.

”Not a problem.”

Donna suddenly felt a new wave of interest. She had never thought that angels would wear trench coats...

”So can you like, heal anything? Can you bring back the dead and so on?”

Castiel looked slightly uncomfortable as he looked her in the eye. ”I used to be able to do many things. But now I can only heal some wounds and even that takes a lot of power from my grace.”

”Yeah, that grace-thing, what’s that all about?” Donna asked. Castiel sighed.

”Well, as Sam and Dean would say… it’s my ’angel mojo’.”

Donna blinked. ”So, your angelic powers and so on”, she stated. The redhead had so many question in mind, but she bit her lip, not sure if she should ask.

”So… there is a God then?” she finally said, playing with her hair. Castiel blinked his extremily blue eyes.

”Yes”, he answered. ”Can you just… go to Heaven and meet him whenever you want?” The angel looked suddenly sad.

”No”, he answered. ”No one has seen God in ages. No one knows where he is.”

Donna nodded slowly. ”So has he abandoned you lot? And us?”

He looked down at his hands. ”I’m not sure. I keep praying to him, but… he's not answering. And Heaven is not what it used to be, anyway.”

”What do you mean?” Donna asked. She was getting more and more interested.

”There was this… event”, Castiel said, eyes gazing into distant memories. ”There was an angel, who tricked us. Tricked us all. And he made the whole Heaven fall. All the angels – all of them fell.”

Donna’s jaw opened and the closed. She didn’t know what to say.

”That sounds horrible”, she finally whispered. She felt sympathy towards the goofy-looking angel.

”So… you fell too, then”, Donna stated, but Castiel shook his head.

”Not exactly. But my grace was taken by Metatron – the angel who made the Heavens fall – and he kept it for himself. And it was only recently that I got it back – but my grace was damaged”, Castiel said and kept a small pause. His eyes looked so very sad and deep – windows of the soul, indeed…

”I got my wings back”, he said quietly ”but they are broken.”

Donna gulped. ”I’m sorry. Is there no way of fixing them?” Castiel shook his head.

”No.” He had a sad smile on his face.

”So… why can’t I see your wings, but the Doctor could?” she asked suddenly.

Castiel frowned a little. ”I’m not quite sure, but he is a higher life form, and he could see my wings, my grace, my halo – I’ve never seen anyone do that. Not even demons can see our wings unless we want show them. Your friend is truly… special.”

Donna couldn’t help but smile. ”Tell me about it.”

That’s when they heard footsteps from the corridor. Sam Winchester was walking towards them. He was wearing jeans and a red plaid shirt, and was carrying a beer bottle.

”Hey”, he said, glancing at both of them. ”What’s up?”

”Oh, nothing, just chatting with the angel fella”, Donna answered and smiled. ”What about you, Rapunzel?” She could see how the man’s expression became slightly amused by 'Rapunzel'. The bloke’s hair was long and brown and quite nice, to be honest.

”Cas, can I talk to you for a second?” he asked. Cas glanced quickly at Donna.

”Okay.” He stood up. So did Donna – she was going to leave the boys talking.

”Thanks for healing my headache”, Donna remembered to say. Donna decided to go look for the Doctor - her Martian had been MIA for quite a long time now, and she wished to ask some questions. She assumed that the library would be the best place to look for him, so that’s where she headed next. The bunker was actually pretty nice and clean. No complaints – though there was absolutely no tea at all. Only coffee and beer. _Bloody Americans_ , she thought to herself. The Doctor was there, in the library. It wasn’t a big library or anything, just a small hall with bookshelves and a few tables in the middle. He was sitting by the middle table, tens of books piled around him. The Doctor was concentrating very hard, Donna could see that. The Time Lord’s chocolate-brown eyes were jumping from one page to another behind his glasses, his fingers stroking the pages of each book he was currently studying. The redhead cleared her throat.

”Doctor”, she called and walked towards him. The skinny man seemed to return to real world again and blinked a few times.

”Hello”, he said, taking the glasses off of his head. He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

”They just let you… dig their library?” Donna asked and continued: ”I mean, they kinda seem to have trust issues. I thought that the grumpy green-eyes was going to watch your every move or something.”

The Doctor nodded a few times, and for a while Donna wasn’t quite sure if he had even heard what she said.

”Yes, I suppose so. I talked with Dean a bit, though. He seemed to change his mind.”

Donna’s eyebrows rose. ”Really?” she said. ”Must have been quite a talk.”

The corners of his mouth arched to a little smile. ”Yeah. And I know we can trust them, I just know it.”

His companion nodded slowly. The Doctor’s gaze now became distant, as if he was looking at something only he could see, and he sighed silently.

”But something is coming, Donna, I can feel it. Something big. Dangerous.” Donna had known the Doctor for a long time, and knew when he was being serious. And right now, she could see that the worry in his eyes was real. Suddenly the Time Lord stood up and stretched his back.

”I don’t know about you, but I’m dying for some tea.”

Donna rolled her eyes. ”I know, me too, but I checked their kitchen. They’re bloody _Americans_ – of course they have no tea.”

The Doctor’s expression was disappointed.

”Well I can always get you some coffee”, Donna suggested. ”They have a coffee maker.”

The Doctor frowned, but then nodded. ”Yeah, I’m sure we’ll manage with that.” He then scratched his neck.

”Where's Jack?” he asked.

”He was talking with his team on phone the last time I saw him”, Donna answered. The Doctor rubbed his chin, but didn't say anything.

”Right then”, he said. ”Allons-y. I'm going to talk to the Winchesters.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sam was staring at Castiel.

”So you have never seen a soul like that before”, he confirmed. The angel nodded.

”Never. It's so much brighter than an ordinary soul… and it had so many layers, like...”, Castiel seemed to run out of words. ”I can't even explain it. He is not from Earth, I have to believe that.”

Sam nodded slowly. ”Right… I'm going to do some research. Let's see if the internet knows something about Time Lords.”

He took out his laptop, and Castiel left him to his work. Sam typed in the search bar the word: _Time Lord_. He was actually quite amazed by the results he got – nothing that would suggest alien activity, only about gods of time in different religions and so on.

Sam looked over his shoulder before typing in: _The Doctor_. The results were once again nothing like he had hoped for – famous doctors, the definition of a doctor, etcetera.

He frowned, before typing: _Doctor blue box_. That's when things started to get weird. He got a few results, that lead to sites about a man called the Doctor. The site was called _LINDA_ , but it had been inactive for a few years now.

There was a photograph of a man standing next to a police box; but Sam felt confusion taking over him after he realized that the man in the picture was definitely not the same guy that they were having as a guest. The one in the picture had a short hair and was wearing a leather jacket. Not the same man, Sam was sure of it.

That's when Dean appeared from the kitchen, eating a greasy hamburger.

”What's up?” he asked his mouth full of food.

”Check this out.”

Dean walked to him and leaned over to look at what he had found.

”Look – it's the same box, but a different guy.” Dean frowned as he and Sam looked at each other.

”Quite right”, a British voice suddenly said behind them. Sam turned around saw the figure of a tall and very skinny man. The Doctor smiled.

”You know, if you wanted to know all my secrets, you could have just asked me. You don't have to _google_ me”, he said.

”And you're wrong, by the way”, he continued, as he walked forward and glanced at the screen. ”That is me. Or, more like that was me. I regenerated.”

Sam turned to look at the skinny man. He felt utterly confused.

”So, what, Time Lords can just change their face whenever they want to? Are you like shapeshifters?” he asked, a little bit alarmed now. The Doctor however, seemed to smile at his deduction.

”No, I can't change my face whenever I want. It's called regeneration for a reason. It's a Time Lord thing”, he explained. ”If I'm about to die, my body starts producing nanogenes that will fix me – rewrite my cells completely.”

Sam slowly nodded and he glanced at Dean.

”And you've 'regenerated', uh, how many times?” the older Winchester asked.

”This is my tenth incarnation, well, technically eleventh, but...” the Doctor seemed to trail off. Sam tried to get his head around this.

”So, have to be very old, then, right?”

The Doctor smiled a little. ”905”, he answered. Dean whistled.

”Right then”, the Time Lord suddenly exclaimed. ”Enough with the personal questions, I want to know about the rebel demons that are on the loose – and possibly stealing human souls.”

That's was the moment when captain Jack ran into the room, out of breath but smiling. ”Doctor”, he said. ”It's the TARDIS. She's back again.”


	2. How to trick the devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have your second chapter =) Really hope that you enjoy it! And as always, I love reviews. And I do not own any of the shows.

Dear old London. Crowley had always liked that city – he had made his very first demon deals there, when he had been just a young crossroad’s demon.

”Turn every stone if you have to”, Crowley murmured to the fifteen demons standing behind him in the café.

”Yes, sir”, was the answer. The demons started leaving immediately. Running off into the cold night. It was December already, after all – and the city of London was getting ready for Christmas. There were flickering lights and Father Christmases behind every corner. Crowley didn’t like it – his Christmases as a human were always dull.

Crowley turned around and walked behind the counter and poured himself a drink. It burned in his throat, but as always, in a good way. He drank two more, before hearing his cell phone ring.

”Yes?” he answered. It was one of his demons.

”We found two of them. I’m sending you photos right now.”

Crowley moved the phone from his ear and looked at the pictures he had received. The other one was a tall man with a curly, dark hair and a black overcoat; the other was a very short man with a short, light-brown hair and a long nose. He was wearing a jumper and a grey coat.

”Okay, keep following them – do _not_ let them see you”, Crowley commanded. If he was lucky, these demons would lead them straight to their hiding spot.

The King of Hell then sent the text to Dean. _Rebel demons_ , he wrote. He hoped that the Winchesters wouldn’t be needed, but it was good to have a backup plan…

 

* * *

 

 

Jack ended the call with Gwen. He had explained everything to his team, and told them to be careful. He flinched at the idea of his friends being possessed. He was assuming they would be performing some sort exorcism as well – it was about demons after all.

Jack had found it kind of hard to take in all the new information – demons and angels, Hell and Heaven… but he was actually quite calm about it all. He was sure that with the Doctor they would find a way to bag these soul thieves.

He glanced at the TARDIS. The blue box was absolutely silent and there was no light shining from her little windows. That made Jack worried – he didn’t like the idea of staying in that bunker while there were people losing their souls in the middle of London. He stood up from his chair and stretched a little. Jack thought he could go and pay a visit to the good-looking trench coat guy – the _angel._ He kind of reminded Jack about the Doctor. _Guess I just have a thing for handsome guys in overcoats_. He chuckled to himself and started walking towards the door.

That’s when a silent humming suddenly filled the room. Jack slowly turned around, and saw that the light was slowly returning to the windows of the police box. The TARDIS was humming louder and louder – until it finally stopped. Jack saw how other of it’s doors slowly creaked open, and the warm, yellow light hit his face.

Jack could feel a smile climbing to his face. He ran across the room and stuck his head inside the TARDIS. The ship was no longer smoking – the console room was actually cleaner than he had ever seen. The coral pillars were glimmering and the console was shining. Jack could see a light shining from the heart of the ship and through the floor.

”Oh, you sexy thing”, he whispered before turning around and bursting out of the room.

He found the Doctor in a room with the Winchester brothers, and smiled widely as he was catching his breath.

”It’s the TARDIS. She’s back”, he said. The captain could see how the Doctor’s face lit up like a candle. The Time Lord laughed silently as he ran past Jack, excitement shining on his face. The Winchesters weren’t far behind him, and Jack ran after them.

Back in the room with the TARDIS, the Doctor was slowly walking towards his beloved box. Jack could see the confusion in the Winchesters’ faces.

”Dean, Sam”, the captain said, ”prepare to meet the TARDIS.”

The Time Lord walked in and Jack could hear him start babbling something about his _astonishing_ and _splendid_ and _absolutely fantastic_ ship.

Jack enjoyed the look on Dean’s face when the man walked inside.

”Oh”, Sam breathed out. The Doctor was stroking the console of the TARDIS and whispering some tender words to it.

”It’s… it’s-” Dean stuttered.

”Bigger on the inside”, Sam finished the sentence for him. It had been a while since Jack had seen such a bright grin on the Doctor’s face.

”Oh, yes she is. Look at her! Such a beautiful, sexy thing she is...”

Dean raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything. Sam was watching the Doctor fussing around the console.

”I’m going to get the others”, Jack informed the three of them. The Time Lord nodded.

”Good! Because we are going to London!”

 

* * *

 

 

Dean had insisted that they’d take along some of their guns. The Doctor had been very quiet after they brought the guns to his blue box, but seemed to accept the situation for now. Sam was actually quite impressed by his attitude – he was roaming around the Universe in a little blue box with absolutely no weapons to protect himself with.

He was also absolutely astonished by this little blue box – the TARDIS. It was not just a little bit bigger on the inside – it was _huge_ , like a whole different world inside that tiny box.

Didn’t take more than five minutes to get everyone together. Donna walked to the TARDIS very casually; she didn’t seem very impressed about the apparent new look inside the ship that the Doctor and captain Jack had been so excited about.

”Literally nothing’s changed – the TARDIS just shook off some dust, that’s it”, she said. The Doctor seemed quite offended by her words. He stroked gently the glass pipe that was sticking right in the middle of the console.

”Don’t listen to her, she’s just jealous”, the Doctor whispered. Sam couldn’t cover up his smile.

Castiel walked slowly around the room, his eyes wandering.; the Doctor glanced at him now and then. Dean dropped a bag full of their hunting equipment on the floor.

”Are we ready?” the Time Lord then asked, raising his eyebrows.

”Oh yes”, Dean answered, and Sam could sense his brother’s excitement. Couldn’t blame him – Sam was damn well excited himself, too!

”Well then, hold on tight”, the Doctor smiled. ”Allons-y!”

Sam took a tight grip on the railing of the console. The Time Lord then started running around the console, pulling on different levers and pressing weird-looking buttons. The TARDIS made the noise again – that same noise it had made as it had landed inside their bunker. Sort of ragged humming, he would call it.

It didn’t take long, though. Sam felt the whole ship trembling and shaking under his feet, and he could hear the ship making the strangest of noises.

And then it landed. Not softly and gently, but Sam managed to maintain his balance. The humming stopped. Dean was very pale and looked like he could vomit any minute now, but managed to get on his shaky feet. The Doctor had a huge grin on his face, as he took a look at the screen attached to the console. He then ran to the door and peeked outside.

”Lovely”, he smiled. ”Hello, London.”

 

Sam slowly walked out – and yes, they were in London. It was little alley, but he could see the Big Ben.

”Woah”, he breathed out. The Doctor grinned.

That was when Dean’s cellphone made a noise, and he dug it out of his pocket. Sam could see his brother frowning, then handing over the phone to him. Sam grabbed it and looked closely at the two pictures that Crowley had sent them.

”Okay, this is good. We have pictures”, he stated.

Jack and the Doctor leaned over and glanced at the pictures. His eyes widened.

”Hold on, that’s – I know those people!” captain Jack said with a surprised tone. ”That’s Sherlock Holmes and doctor John Watson!”

Sam heard as Donna gasped. ”Oh my _God_ , you mean the detective Sherlock Holmes?” she asked. The Doctor nodded slowly.

”Yeah, he’s a pure genius – never been a smarter man than him and probably never will.”

Sam frowned. ”That’s unfortunate. They’re possessed by demons, you know.”

The Doctor’s expression changed and Sam could see sorrow in his eyes.

”Well let’s go and send the bastards back to Hell, then”, Dean suddenly said and smiled. He gave everyone a bottle of holy water and a little bag of salt. He then took out his knife.

”Oh, but, we’re not going to use that if we plan to save these guys?” Donna asked.

”Just for backup. In case we run into more than just those two”, he reassured. Castiel pulled out his angel blade as well. The Doctor narrowed his eyes and Sam could sense him judging them.

”Let’s go and bag some demons then, eh?” Jack winked.

”Heck yeah”, stated Dean.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel stood against the wall. He was watching the two demons from far – and they hadn’t moved in ages. He could hear them talking in low voices though – even his angel senses couldn’t quite get what they were saying.

He felt as his phone vibrated. It was Dean.

”Yes?” he answered, keeping his voice down. There were people around, but he still didn’t want to risk being noticed.

”So, we caught up with Crowley. Here’s how’s it’s gonna work”, Dean started. ”We’ll catch the demons when they move to somewhere more private. We’ll send them back to Hell, where Crowley will be waiting for them. He’ll interrogate them there and try to find out where the rest of the rebels are hiding.”

”Understood”, Castiel answered. ”Just let me know the details of this plan of yours.”

”Yeah, we’re still working on that. You know, we can’t just jump on them, they could leave the bodies and escape and we want both the people and the demons – alive”, Dean said.

”Yeah”, Castiel grunted. He suddenly straightened his back as he noticed both of the demons turning their heads straight towards him. He could see their black eyes glimmering a little as the two got on their feet and started walking towards the angel.

”Um, Dean”, he mumbled. ”I think I might be in trouble. They noticed me.”  
”What? Okay, Cas, get the hell out of there”, Dean sounded tense. Castiel turned around and started walking rapidly through the crowd. At the same time a plan was developing in his head.

”Dean. I can’t lose them. You’re going to have to come here as soon as you can, now. There’s no time”, he said.

”What do you mean?” asked Dean.

”They’re still following me. Look, if I hide from them now, they’re just going to kill the vessels and find new ones. We can’t risk that. I’m going to have to hold them off as long as I can”, Castiel explained. He could sense Dean’s frustration.

”I’ll need to think of a place where I could lead them”, he mumbled as he added his speed. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the two following him with wide grins on their faces. The market place they were currently on was actually full of people – and even these rebel demons wouldn’t be dumb enough to try and attack him in the middle of all these people. He should be safe as long as he was there – but the angel didn’t feel the need to stop and test his theory.

”It’s alright, we can track you”, Dean answered.

”What?” Castiel asked. He didn’t quite understand what tracking meant – they didn’t have any means for that.

”Yeah, your phone. We can track it. Doc’s got some technology”, the Winchester explained.

”Alright. I’ll try to lure them somewhere we can catch them.”

”Okay, but don’t make it too obvious”, Dean said, and just as Castiel was about to hang up, the man continued.

”Oh and Cas – be careful, okay? We’re on our way.”

 

* * *

 

 

”Park there”, Dean ordered, poking the screen with his finger. The Doctor heard him and obeyed, pressing a few buttons and setting coordinates at the keyboard.

The TARDIS landed. It was a lonely, small alley out there with no people in sight. Dean and Sam stepped out, holding out a few red spray paint bottles.

”What are you doing?” Donna questioned.

”I’ll go and make sure that Cas walks right to us”, Dean answered. Sam had already started making his on graffiti on the ground – right by the corner of the alley.

”Whatever that means”, Donna mumbled.

The Doctor ran after Dean – he was curious to know what their plan was.

They ran a few blocks away before the hunter stopped. He started shaking his spray bottle and gave the Time Lord a quick little smirk. Then the man sprayed three letters to the wall. _C-A-S_. The paint was bright-colored enough to properly show from the web of graffitis that were already there.

”How far is he?” Dean asked as he drew an arrow pointing towards the right direction. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver that was beeping rapidly. ”Oh, he’s close.”

”Come on, Doc”, the hunter hissed and the two ran behind the next corner. Dean sprayed arrows there and there, making sure that the angel knew where he needed to go.

”What is that thing, anyway?” Dean murmured and glanced quickly at the Doctor’s screwdriver.

”It’s a sonic screwdriver. Does this and that”, he answered.

When they were right next to the corner where the TARDIS was parked and the others would be waiting, Dean stopped again. He slowly started making the final arrow and writing something under it. Meanwhile the Doctor took a look at what Sam had made.

There was a large pentagram-shaped symbol painted on the ground. The Doctor frowned and asked:

”What’s that?”

Sam smiled. ”That”, he said, ”is a devil’s trap.”

The Time Lord turned around and saw what Dean had written on the wall. The word, however, didn’t make any sense to him.

”What does _poughkeepsie_ mean?” he asked. The older of the Winchester brothers answered to him.

”It’s our little code language. And basically, it means _run_.”

The Doctor nodded slowly. So this was their plan. Castiel was supposed to lead the demons right here, but right before the corner he would have to run as fast as he could – so that the demons following him would have to keep up. They wouldn’t be able to see the devil’s trap in time. And even if they would, Sam and Dean were there for backup, ready to push the demons over the edge and inside the trap. Oh, how clever...

”Ready, guys”, Dean said. Sam and the Doctor hid behind the trash cans, and Dean joined them. Donna and Jack were inside the TARDIS for now. If everything went as the Winchesters had planned, they wouldn’t really need to do anything. However, if things went bad, it was good to keep the TARDIS running.

The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver. The blue light at the end was slowly starting to flash faster and faster, and the beeping of the small device intensified. Castiel was getting closer.

Sam nodded to the Doctor, and the Time Lord put the screwdriver back to his pocket. They could hear footsteps now – fast ones. Castiel was already running.

The angel ran past them and slowed down. The demons did not slow down – and ran straight inside the trap. The minute the two had stepped inside it, they stopped. They acknowledged the situation they were in.

The three slowly got up from their hiding place. Castiel was catching his breath, but straightened his back.

”You okay, Cas?” Dean asked.  
”Fine”, the angel answered and glanced at the two demons. The Doctor tried to observe everything he could about these two – he could see that there was something inside these men that didn’t belong there. It was sort of opposite of Castiel’s grace that he had seen. Something black and parasitic, evil. His hearts seemed to jump out as the men’s eyes turned black. The two were hissing something to each other with low voices.

”Have fun in Hell”, Dean grunted. That’s when Sam started murmuring silent words.

”We exorcize you, every impure spirit, every satanic power, every incursion...”

Dean frowned and glanced at Sam. ”Sam, what the hell are you doing?”

The younger Winchester looked up, confusion on his face. ”What do you mean? I’m performing an exorcism”, he answered.

”It’s supposed to be Latin”, Dean said. ”You’re talking English. That doesn’t work.”

”No, I’m not”, Sam answered, more and more confused. ”I’m speaking Latin.”

That’s when the Doctor realized what was going on – the TARDIS. Of course.

”Oh, bollocks”, he mumbled. He could see everybody’s eyes on him, now – even the demons were looking at him.

”Doc?” Dean questioned.

”Yeah, this is on me I’m afraid. The TARDIS will translate everything you hear and read to your own language. It’s quite useful on alien planets, you know. Never realized it could be an issue”, he explained.

”Okay, could you turn it off, please?” Sam asked. He did look impressed by The TARDIS’ abilities, though.

”Um, yes”, the Doctor frowned as he tried to concentrate. ”Just hold on a bit.”

”We haven’t got time for this, Doc”, Dean said, glancing at the Time Lord. ”Just get it over with.”

”Well I may need to make some changes to the telepathic fields then. But it’ll take time”, the Doctor explained. ”If we have to be quick I’d suggest you knock me out. That would cut off my connection with the TARDIS, and it would stop the translating.”

Sam didn’t seem too fond of the idea, and the two brothers glanced at each other. Castiel stepped forward and raised his finger to the Time Lord’s forehead.

”This won’t hurt”, he said quietly. The Doctor waited. And waited. Seconds passed – and nothing happened. Castiel frowned and the Doctor could feel some kind of warm energy tangling in the angel’s fingertips; but that was it. Nothing happened.

”It doesn’t work on him”, Castiel murmured and glanced at the brothers, lowering his finger. The Winchesters seemed terrified, actually. The Doctor raised his brows.

”What doesn’t work on me?” he asked.

”My angel powers have no effect on you”, the trench coated man answered. ”I knew you were special, but even I didn’t expect this.”

The Time Lord felt confused and took a glance at the brothers again.

”Okay, whatever, we can talk about it later”, Dean finally said. ”We have to send those demons back to Hell, but we can’t without your translating. And you have to be knocked out. We just have to do it with the old fashioned way.” After that he turned towards the Doctor. His strike was so quick that the suited man barely had the time to process his hand movement.

”Sorry, Doc”, was the last thing he heard before passing out to the ground.

 

* * *

 

 

Donna hated to look how the Doctor fell to the ground. And at the same minute the TARDIS went dark – all the lights went out. She could barely see anything in the pitch black console room. Jack found her arm and squeezed it.

”Come on”, he whispered. The two slowly found their way out of the TARDIS and out in cold London afternoon. Castiel turned to look at the two as they approached. Donna could hear Sam speaking in Latin – the words, though she didn’t fully understand them, gave her the chills.

” _Ergo, draco maledice et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te...”_

Sam’s voice was almost drowned by the two demons screaming inside the Demon trap.

”You’ll die!” the taller one spat. ”You have no chance against us! Our brothers shall crush every single one of you, tear the skin from your faces, boil you in acid-”

A violent scream burst from the demon’s mouth as the exorcism started to finally come to it’s end. Donna shivered as the two men squirmed on the ground, shaking on their knees. And finally they reached their breaking point. But the last words that the taller one said, gave Donna nightmares.

”He will make you...” the demon turned it’s black, empty eyes to the group of people standing in front of him. ”… _crawl_.”

After that there was a black smoke cloud _pouring_ through the demon’s mouth, like a big mass of pollution or… Donna felt her heart beating as fast as if she had just ran a marathon. She blinked her eyes rapidly. The smoke clouds were sucked in by the ground beneath their feet – a red, glowing light was shining from below, she could see it. _Hell_?

”That’s it then”, Dean stated. ”Crowley will take care of the rest. Why don’t we check out how these guys are doing, then”, he said and walked towards the two men that had collapsed inside the devil’s trap. Neither of them were moving.

”They’re fine, just blacked out for now", the Winchester continued after checking up on them.

Donna knelt beside the Doctor and touched his cheek. There was a tiny drop of blood on his lips, but otherwise he looked well, and his face was pale and peaceful. It was rather scary, actually – it looked like he was dead. And Donna thought she had never seen him sleep before, either.

”He’ll be fine”, Castiel said. ”I would wake him up if I could, but… my powers don’t seem to work on him.” The redhead glanced at the angel and nodded to him.

”Right.”

Jack stood up and walked to the Winchesters, who were discussing something in low voices.

”Now what?” he asked. ”Where will we go? The TARDIS is out for as long as the Doctor is – but we can’t just stay here until he wakes up, can we?”

Sam gulped and frowned. ”Yeah, you’re right.”

”Can’t we just go to wherever these blokes live?” Donna asked. ”Their address is definitely on the internet, I mean – It’s Sherlock Holmes.”

Dean and Sam looked at each other. ”Fine, let’s find out where they live.”

Sam pulled out a tablet from his bag and started typing.

”Oh”, he said, raising his eyebrows. ”Okay. They have a… very popular blog.”

Dean, Donna and Jack all leaned over and tried to look at the screen at the same time.

”But.. there is their address. 221B Baker Street”, Sam continued and pointed his finger at the end of the page.

”Baker Street”, Donna mumbled. He had heard of that place before – probably in the news or something.

”Let’s jump into a cab and go?” Dean asked.

”We have three guys passed out”, Jack reminded him.

”So?” the Winchester asked.

” _So_?” Donna repeated and stared at the brothers. ”You know, we’re not in America anymore. This is bloody London. You can’t just drag three unconscious people to a taxi and just drive wherever you want to.”

”Right”, Sam murmured.

”Well”, Jack started slowly. ”We could always _steal_ a car… and return it later?”

Dean grinned and Sam nodded. Donna looked at the three guys and sighed.

”You are bonkers, all of you”, she murmured. Then she raised her chin. ”Let’s do it.”

 

The door was opened by a short woman in his sixties, who glared at the people standing at her door.

”Do we have the right house?” Sam whispered. Jack glanced at the black door.

”221B Baker Street”, he stated.

”Do these people live here?” Donna interrupted, pointing at the unconscious men that they had placed in the backseat.

”Oh dear”, the lady said. ”Sherlock and John have been missing for days, not a text or a call, not a word. I could strangle them”, she babbled as she walked closer.

”Yes, they live here. The third bloke though, never seen him”, she stated and glanced at the Doctor, whose head was leaning on John Watson’s shoulder.

”Yeah he’s our friend”, Jack explained.

”Oh dear. We should probably take them inside”, the lady said, scratching her head. ”Come on. They live upstairs, so it might be tricky, but you look like strong young men”, she said and smiled. She was about to disappear behind her own door, but she turned once more to look at the strangers.

”Oh and yes, call me if you need anything. Everybody call’s me Mrs. Hudson”, she said.

”Yes, ma’m”, Jack nodded to her. For a while they all just stood still, breathing in the cold air.

”So”, Dean started, ”Shall we, then?”

He grabbed Sherlock Holmes, tucking his hands under his armpits and pulled the man out of the car. Jack went and helped him, grabbing the legs.

Castiel carried the tiny John Watson alone up the stairs – Donna was first quite amazed, but the she remembered that the man was angel and probably had some celestial powers or whatever.

Sam was dragging the Doctor out of the car. Donna suddenly woke up from her thoughts and hurried to help him. She had a tight grip on the Time Lord’s ankles.

”He’s a lot heavier than he looks”, Sam murmured.

”Agreed”, the redhead answered, out of breath.

”Maybe he’s bigger on the inside like his box”, the Winchester said as a half-joke. Donna however felt very disturbed after those words. _But what if he is though_ , she thought to herself.

”Anyway, that wouldn’t have any effect on his body weight. The TARDIS weighs exactly as much as an ordinary police box”, she rationalized.

After that both of them stopped talking – there was a staircase ahead. They grimaced, starting to slowly climb the stairs and dragging the Time Lord with them.

At the top of the stairs was Sherlock Holmes’ apartment, apparently. The door was open and they stepped inside. It was a small flat, but quite cozy-looking, actually. And the living room, or whatever the place could be called, was open and nice. The sofa was free, so Sam and Donna quickly carried the Doctor towards it. They made sure he was comfortable before straightening their backs.

”Well, we took Sherly to his bed. It was quite big so we put Johnny-boy there as well”, Dean stated as he appeared from the small corridor.  
”Now what?” Donna asked. She was quite tired already – it had been a bloody long day, after all.

”Now we wait”, said Jack.

 

* * *

 

 

John slowly sat up. His vision was blurry for a while, but then he could make out his situation. This was Sherlock’s bedroom! _Oh please no…_

Then he remembered. The force that had taken over his body, dictated every move, every word… his brains ached. John rubbed his tired eyes. Sherlock was next to him, still asleep. _What happened_?

John slowly stood up with weak legs, but soon found his balance. He took a few steps and felt a strong wave of nausea – but there was nothing in his stomach. He hadn’t eaten for days. The man slowly walked to the kitchen – and stopped. There were four men sitting at the table, everyone’s eyes fixed on him.

”Um… hello”, John stuttered.

”Hi there”, a black-haired bloke smiled. ”Captain Jack Harkness, nice to meet you.”

”Would anyone care to tell me what the hell is going on?” John asked tiredly, faltering on his feet.

”Ah, yes. That’s a longer story”, a light brown-haired man said, a tiny smile in the corner of his mouth.

 

”Evening”, a deep voice said. John turned around and saw Sherlock standing by the kitchen door. The doctor himself was sitting by the table now, eating a sandwich.

”Oh, hi Sherlock. Say hello to Dean, Sam, Castiel and Jack, who saved our lives”, he said, taking another bite of his sandwich. The detective would definitely have some questions, too. John found it very hard to believe the story that their guests had told him.

” _What?_ ” Sherlock suddenly blurted out. His eyes were fixed on the man lying on the sofa, still asleep.

”Ah yes, that’s the Doctor”, Jack said. ”He’s a friend. And the redhead on the armchair is Donna.”

Sherlock didn’t speak a word. John frowned – he knew something was wrong now. He wasn’t acting as he usually did. This wasn’t an ordinary situation though…

The short man stood up and walked to his friend. There was a weird, hard look in his grey eyes, as he kept staring at the man lying on the sofa. The man's thin chest was calmly going up and down as he breathed.

”A doctor, you said?” John asked.

”His name is the Doctor”, a new voice joined the conversation. The ginger woman that had been sleeping in Sherlock’s armchair was now standing.

”The Doctor”, John repeated. ”You don’t know his real name?”

”No one does”, Jack said. ”I’m not even sure if he remembers it himself.”

Sherlock was murmuring something so quietly under his breath, that John had no chance of hearing him.

”Sherlock…?”

”That’s impossible. Simply… impossible”, Sherlock’s voice was quiet and low. John could sense something else too – fear. Pure fear in his eyes and his voice.

”What is it? Talk to me!” John’s voice was harsher. He was really getting worried now – was it possible that the detective had met the strange man before?

Sherlock dropped down on his knees, touching the Doctor’s sleeve and rubbing the textile between his fingers. There was a focused look on his face.

”’Oi! What are you doing, mister detective?” Donna snapped, marching closer. The Winchesters, Jack and Castiel were also standing next to them now, all eyes fixed on Sherlock.

”This material… is nothing I know of”, he murmured.

”And?” Dean grunted.

”I am able to recognize every textile in the world. Every single one. And I’ve never seen this before”, he answered with a harsh tone. ”Now shut up everybody, I’m thinking.”

The others had to move as Sherlock started to walk around, mumbling to himself, staring at the floor. Dean and Sam glanced at each other. John decided to take a look at the unconscious mystery man. He pressed his fingers on the man’s throat – and suddenly the short man’s alarms went off.

”Holy-” he breathed out. ”This man needs medical help right now! Call an ambulance. His pulse is _raging_!”

Sherlock had stopped walking and was about to take out his cellphone.

”No, no, no. It’s fine, calm down”, a voice said. John turned his head and saw that the Doctor had his eyes open now, and his lips arched to a grin.

”Hello.”

John’s jaw dropped open as the skinny man jumped up from the sofa and wiped something off his suit jacket.

”Good to be back”, he grinned. ”I had a broken tooth, thanks to you”, he said, pointing his words to Dean. ”So I was out a little longer than I was supposed to. You really have a hell of a right hook.”

” _Impossible_ ”, John whispered. With a pulse like that he should be having spasms and a temperature and…

”Oh, you’re talking about my pulse?” he grinned, facing John again. ”It’s alright, it’s perfectly normal for me. Time Lords have two hearts, you see.”

_Two hearts? Time Lord? What??_

”What the _hell_ are you talking about?” John asked, his head starting to ache again.

”Ah yes, have you explained what we’re doing here?” the Doctor asked his friends.

”Well, we told John”, Jack answered. ”Not sure how much he believed.”

The Doctor turned back at John again and smiled. He pulled out a stethoscope.

”I can prove it. Come on, listen”, he grinned. Slowly the army doctor grabbed the stethoscope and placed on the earpieces. He then sighed and listened to the left side of the Doctor’s chest. The beat was steady and strong, but he could hear some strange humming and side tones. He slowly moved his hand and listened to the right side.

”Oh God”, he gulped. ”He has two hearts.”

John felt dizzy and sat down to the sofa. He saw Sherlock rushing forward, grabbing the stethoscope and listening to the Doctor’s heart(s) himself. After a minute he slowly lowered the stethoscope and gave it back to it’s owner.

”We cool now?” Dean asked. The Doctor raised his brows and looked at the detective and his friend.

”Yeah, yeah. I think I’m starting to believe you now”, John answered and rubbed his eyes. _Demons and aliens and angels and two hearts…_ _bloody hell!_

”Right then”, the Doctor crossed his fingers. ”We’re going to need you to tell us everything you remember from the past few days. You were possessed by demons, and the Winchesters saved you by sending them back to Hell. Those demons are being questioned in Hell now, am I right?”

”Yeah”, Sam said. ”Crowley will let us know when he’s gotten something out of them.”

”What the heelll...” John rubbed his head. Donna came by and sat next to him.

”Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it. Just-”

”Oh my God, I have to call Mary! She must be worried sick!” John interrupted as he remembered that he had indeed been missing for at least two days.

”Yeah, you do that and she’ll be involved in this, too”, Dean stated. John looked at him sharply and blinked.

”Mary will never forgive me if I don’t do this”, he answered and pulled out his phone. ”Excuse me.”

 

After he had made the call and cleared that he was fine, Mary had calmed down. John assured her that he would be coming home as soon as possible.

”This may take a while though”, he had mumbled. Mary had wanted to come over, but John had turned her down. He didn’t want her involved in this. She didn’t need to know about demons and angels or that he had been possessed. No, John seriously didn’t want her beloved one to be involved in this. And luckily, she had backed off.

When he went back to the others, he couldn’t see the two-hearted man anywhere.

”Where’s the Doctor?” he asked, looking around. Apparently Dean, Sam, Jack and Donna had been explaining stuff to Sherlock – all of them were sitting in the living room. Castiel was standing by the window, looking outside.

”He went to get his time machine”, the trench coated man answered. John blinked but after all he had heard, he was just so bloody tired that he just decided to brush it off. Of course they had a time machine – obviously. Why wouldn't they? He couldn’t help but giggle a little.

”Time travel is impossible”, Sherlock said as he glanced at the people in the room. John was actually worried about him – he wasn’t himself; wasn’t bitching to anyone and making deductions and being a prick. He was just… quiet. And that scared John.

Jack stepped forward. ”No, it isn’t. And we’ll prove it to you.”

Sherlock glanced at him coldly before closing his eyes again. Going to his mind palace? Maybe. John rubbed his head again. How was he supposed to believe in the supernatural? With Sherlock he had often thought something to be unnatural or magical, but the detective had always proved everything to be a hoax. Now, however, things were different. John could sense it. This was something that even his friend, the world's only consulting detective could not explain.

That’s when John heard a strange, wheezing noise. It came from the living room – and everyone else heard it too. John blinked rapidly, as he saw the thing that was slowly materializing to their living room.

It was a big, blue box. A police box. John had heard about them – they were common in Britain in the 1960’s, but they hadn’t been around in years. Of course, nothing explained how this box had now appeared in their apartment.

Suddenly the door opened. The Doctor’s head popped outside, his hair messy and chocolate-colored eyes enthusiastically glowing.

”Now then. Meet the TARDIS”, he said.

John noticed as Sherlock had started to approach the box. He followed with careful steps. Suddenly he felt someone grabbing her arm, and saw Donna. She was smiling a little, then nodding at Sherlock. The Doctor had opened the other door for him, and John watched as the suited man slowly closed the doors.

”We’ll be back in five minutes”, he said before disappearing behind the blue doors. After that the box started humming and wheezing again, and before John’s own eyes, he saw as the box slowly faded away.


End file.
